


The bass player never gets laid (Unless his name is Son Hyunwoo)

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cereal, Chaos, Declarations Of Love, Excessive Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Groupies, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, One Night Stands, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, a lot of it, a mess, non-famous Hyungwon, non-famous Minhyuk, questionable life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Hyunwoo is the bass player of the wildly popular band Blue Moon. And the stigma is true. The bass player never gets laid. (Unless his name is Son Hyunwoo, and your name is Lee Minhyuk, and you've fallen for the tall, quiet one of the band.)We can't all fall for the lead guitarist, Hyungwon.





	1. Cereal without milk isn't really cereal at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basically death in a bowl.
> 
> And all the other hardships of being a bass player in a popular band that doesn't get laid.

Hyunwoo wades through the sea of half-empty beer bottles and discarded underwear in the narrow hallway. Their tour bus is disgusting. Not that anyone had expected any different from five guys in their twenties living at the height of their popularity, but Hyunwoo would've appreciated it if he could at least make it to the other side unscathed. (Maybe he would have minded it less if any of the underwear was from one of _his_ fans instead of Kihyun's or Hoseok's.)

 

Speak of the devil; Hoseok opens the curtain of his bunk bed, revealing the naked girl sleeping on his sheets. He steps out of bed, fishing a pair of questionably-clean boxers from the floor. He catches Hyunwoo staring, and turns around to show him his ass, giving it a good slap before putting on the boxers.

 

Hyunwoo shakes his head and continues his quest to the kitchen, fishing the last clean bowl and cereal from the cabinet before flopping down on a bar stool. He adjusts his (poor, neglected) dick in his boxers for optimal comfort, groaning as he picks up the carton of milk, which is, obviously, empty. (It always is)

 

He rakes his fingers through his hair, sighing in annoyance, pushing the bowl away to make room for his head so he can wallow in despair on the counter top and maybe drown in his own tears while he starves to death on this damned tour bus.

 

"Rough night?" A voice says beside him, and he looks up to see Kihyun, the pink-haired lead singer, sit down on the stool next to him, hair fussed, looking positively _fucked_. When their eyes meet, he grins. "Oh no, wait, that's right."

 

He stands up, snatching something from the toaster, slapping Hyunwoo on his bare back. "No one sleeps with the bass player."

Hyunwoo considers throwing the cereal at his head, but it might be the last food left to eat on the bus and he doesn't want to waste his final meal, so he watches Kihyun walk away, piece of toast in hand, laughing loudly. (He does flip him off, for good measure, but Kihyun doesn't look back.)

Kihyun is never cheerful unless, as he so artistically phrases it himself, "he gets laid or he gets paid". (And he gets both. A _lot._ )

 

Hyunwoo grumbles. (But he's right. Groupies never go for the bass player. It's always the lead singer or the guitarists. Heck, even the drummer gets around more than he does.)

 

Damn it. Why didn't he just learn to play guitar like normal people?

\--

When their manager Jaehwan finally manages to get them all out of bed, somewhat decently dressed and reasonably sober, it's almost 2PM already and Hyunwoo feels like death. (From the looks of it, he is not the only one, Jooheon and Changkyun look like they haven't slept a wink all night. Then again, that is kinda what happens when you bang your bandmates.)

 

All the booty calls have been sent away with an autograph and the promise that they were definitely the best they had ever had, and all that is left is an angry manager, a groggy band and their god damn mountain of trash and dirty panties and a half-dead pet goldfish. And zero food.

 

_Wonderful._

 

Rehearsals and equipment set up start at 4, which leaves them just two hours to find food and their instruments and possibly their sanity. (Nah, that last one is long gone)

 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok, who are deemed the most sober/sane out of the group, are voted to get groceries and feed them, while the rest of them gets put to work in the bus by their manager. (Who, Hyunwoo thinks, questions his life choices on a daily basis. If they didn't rake in as much money as they did, he would have never dealt with as much of their bullshit as he does.)

 

They find a store not too far from their concert venue. Hyunwoo tosses some bread and milk into their cart, while Hoseok flirts with the cashier (of-fucking-course). In the corner of his eye he sees two figures following them from outside. He expects to see a couple of fan girls, probably looking to score Hoseok's autograph/ a place on the never-ending list of booty calls.

 

What he does not expect however, is two guys, a brunet and a blond, probably in their twenties. And one of them is looking at _him._ (It must be a mistake, maybe he's confused or delusional or maybe it's a coincidence, they're not fans they just happened to pass by the window and--)

 

Nope. No. Not a coincidence. The blond is definitely coming his way.

\--

"Minhyuk what are you _doing._ " Hyungwon hisses, pulling at his friend-who-is-determined-to-get-them-arrested's arm. "The whole point of this is that they **_don't_ ** know we're stalking them."

 

His blond-and-definitely-crazy friend grins. "Now where is the fun in that?" He drags Hyungwon to the door of the supermarket. "Besides, we're just saying 'hi'. Nothing illegal about that!"

 

Hyungwon sputters, trying to protest but there's no talking Minhyuk out of things once he has set his mind to it. (Plus, he won't admit to it, but he also really wants to see Hoseok up close, if only just to see how handsome he is both on- and off stage.)

 

Hyungwon doesn't understand Minhyuk's obsession with Hyunwoo. Who ever goes for the _bass player_? It's not that he isn't handsome (he is) or talented (he is) but he doesn't exactly stand out that much, not compared to Hoseok and his glorious hair flips, buttoned down shirts teasingly flashing his abs or the super hot lip biting, or to Kihyun's golden vocals, passionate gestures and cute face.

 

He doesn't even compare much to Changkyun, the passionate and sexy drummer, or Jooheon, the second guitarist with his cute dimples and never ending energy (Rumor goes that Changkyun has a thing with Jooheon, though, but nothing about that is confirmed, but they do seem suspiciously close).

 

Hyunwoo is just.... the bass player. (Oh well. Hyungwon doesn't _have_ to understand. It just means more Hoseok for Hyungwon, then.)

 

There doesn't seem to be any additional security with them, which is good. (Hyungwon really doesn't feel like getting tackled to the ground today unless it's by Hoseok, and he's naked, then by all means tackle away.)

 

Hoseok is wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans, looking so ab-so-fucking-lutely gorgeous it should really be illegal. The shirt accentuates his muscular chest, showing his lean, pale arms, tattoos peeking out from under the sleeves. He's chatting up the cashier, doesn't even notice Hyungwon walking up to him until he nervously clears his throat.

\--

"Umm... Hi?"

 

Hyunwoo turns around. He pretended to grab something from the shelf while the guy walks up to him (this could, technically, still be a mistake. Maybe he thinks he is someone else? Someone cooler? Someone who is not a bass player?), and now pretends (well, sort of) to be surprised when he stops in front of him.

 

The guy is... around his age. A little shorter than him. Skinny, but not too skinny. Bright blond, intentionally messy hair. Brown eyes. A bright smile. Bubbly laughter. A low voice. In short: he is cute. And he is interested in him.

 

Hallelujah.

 

The miracles have not yet left this world.

 

(It's not a secret that Hyunwoo is bi-sexual. Their sexualities were openly discussed in their first best-seller book _Howling at the Moon_ , _the success story of Blue Moon_ , for which the band was praised for their honesty and transparency, and it may or may not have resulted in a lot more sex. For certain people, at least. Those certain people **_not_** being Hyunwoo.)

 

"Hey." Hyunwoo says.

 

Apparently the guy did not think Hyunwoo would reply, because he seems taken aback for a moment, but quickly regains his confidence. "I just wanted to let you know I'm a big fan of you guys."

 

Ah. There it was. _The guys._ "Thanks. So, is it Hoseok or Kihyun? I'll let them know."

The guy blushes and looks down at his feet. "N-no, not them. I mean, you."

"Wow, really? Thanks." Hyunwoo smiles. (Internally high-fiving himself, go bass player go, get that booty!)

 

Just then Hyunwoo catches a glimpse at the clock, and they are definitely very, very late. Not wanting to incur the wrath of their manager again, Hyunwoo turns back to the cute shy guy. "Shit, sorry. I have to go. Hey, um.. what's your name?"

 

"Minhyuk! And have a good show. We'll be there." He smiles. It's the cutest shit Hyunwoo has ever seen.

 

"Alright, cool. It was nice to meet you, Minhyuk. See you at the show, then." Hyunwoo sticks out his hand. Minhyuk takes it. ( _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ )

 

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." (Minhyuk is surprised he manages to sound so calm and collected because he is definitely the opposite of calm and collected now, seeing and talking to and touching his idol. _You touched his hand. And he said your name. It's basically true love._ Thanks for the optimism, conscience.)


	2. Fire and lasers and shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description applicable to both the show and the tour bus, but not Hyunwoo's sex life.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok return with the groceries to what can only be described as an Exploded Clusterfuck on a good day. Somehow, in the hour that they were gone, it has somehow managed to get even messier than before. And a lot noisier, too.

 

They find Jooheon yelling at Kihyun in the hallway.

"NEXT TIME YOU STEAL MY LINES I WILL STICK THIS GUITAR UP YOUR ASS."

"YEAH YOU LIKE THAT HUH, STICKING THINGS UP PEOPLE'S ASSES."

"JOKES ABOUT MY SEXUALITY, REALLY?"

"HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED TALKING ABOUT ASSES, MAYBE STOP BEING ONE FOR A MOMENT."

 

"Uhm.... guys?" Hyunwoo pokes his head around the door. "Food is here."

"FUCKING FINALLY." Kihyun yells, stomping off to the kitchen. Hyunwoo gives Jooheon a questioning look, but he just rolls his eyes and starts throwing clothes from the floor on Kihyun's bed.

 

"Where is Jaehwan?" Hyunwoo asks. Jooheon nods to the bathroom. "Locked himself up 30 minutes ago. He might be dead, I don't know."

 

"And you didn't think to check? Jesus."

 

Jooheon shrugs. "Not my problem. I told ya we don't need a babysitter."

"You don't? Have you looked around?" Hyunwoo says sarcastically, pushing past Jooheon to get to the bathroom.

"Hey I don't need your judgement too, _bass player_!" Jooheon sneers.

 

The band is like a family. They're brothers, through thick and thin. They live together, eat together, work together, and (more than) occasionally, they fight together. Living with five guys in close quarters with little to no personal space or private time for months at a time is bound to bring irritations, no matter how close they are or how much they love each other.

 

Hyunwoo, as the oldest of the band, is often the designated Responsible One. He is often the one who keeps the peace, fixes up things with their manager or keeps them from doing Truly Stupid Things. But even as the oldest, he is still just a 24-year old, which means he is not _that_ responsible. Especially not when there's alcohol or sex involved.

 

Hyunwoo doesn't know how or why the fight started, and frankly it doesn't matter. All that matters is that they make up before rehearsals start. Preferably with minimal tears and punching and name-calling.

 

"At least I get laid!" Jooheon adds.

"Fuck you." Hyunwoo mutters as he tries to coax their manager out of the bathroom. "That shit gets old."

"JUST LIKE YOU." Jooheon yells.

 

"Just eat some food you asshole, you're unbearable when you're hungry."

 

"The Snickers commercial, really?" Their manager snorts when he finally steps out of the bathroom, rubbing at his face. (He Definitely Did Not Cry)

 

Hyunwoo shrugs. "Hey, don't change it if it's true."

\--

They make up just in time for rehearsals, thus practice runs semi-smoothly without anyone trying to bash the other's skull in with heavy, expensive objects or too many added _fuck_ 's to the songs.

 

"Myumyoo?" Hoseok mumbles, taking Hyunwoo apart from the rest after they finish their last set, guitar pick in his mouth. He takes out the pick, softly stroking it over the strings of his Fender. (Ever the dramatic one, this one.)

 

"We have to double check the guitars tonight, and remember to tune again before the show starts. You were a little flat on Amen."

"Yeah, it's this heat in here, it's messing with the guitars." Hyunwoo nods, turning the knobs on his bass a little while plucking at the strings. Hoseok sits down next to him on the edge of the stage.

"Also, are you hitting that tonight, because I might." Hoseok grins.

"Hit what?"

"Jesus Hyunwoo, he was practically sucking your dick already in the supermarket."

"What? No! I mean, I don't know. Maybe." Hyunwoo looks down at his hands, resting on the strings of his trusty bass.

 

Hoseok jumps off the stage, humping the air, making obscene and very inappropriate hand gestures. "Come on, papa bear. Get some of that honey. I know I am." He walks off with a wink and a flick of his bright blue hair. "Hit. That. Ass!"

\--

They survive eating dinner without any major injuries and accidents, so they count it as a win, despite the fact that Changkyun drops his lasagna in the fish tank after tripping over one of Hoseok's dildo's.

 

"For fucks sake Hoseok at least keep your sex toys under your bed like a normal person!" Jooheon yells, picking up the rubber dick that deprived his boyfriend of his food and flinging it at the blue haired offender. Hoseok dodges the hot pink projectile, landing it somewhere behind the couch where it will probably stay collecting dust until someone decides to clean the bus again (Hyunwoo's money is on Kihyun, who often cleans when he's angry. And Kihyun is always angry when he doesn't get laid or paid.)

 

They put on their outfits for the show. (They are not outfits, per say, but they look put together and rock band worthy instead of whatever excuse for clothing they scramble together from the floor of the bus in the daytime.)

 

Hoseok alone spends at least an hour in the bathroom, getting ready to look absolutely fuckable (the perfect smoky-eyes, red-lips, messy-hair look that drives many fangirl- and boy wild does not come naturally.). Hyunwoo, who spends considerably less time in the spotlight, needs only five minutes to fix his hair and put on some eyeliner and basic foundation so he doesn't look like a shiny glow worm on stage.

 

Once the guitarists (and bass guitarist) are done, they head to the venue for some last-minute tuning while Kihyun and Changkyun take their turns in the bathroom.

\--

_"The band Blue Moon, like many teenage dreams, starts in the basement with Shin Hoseok, a boy and his guitar, his best friend Son Hyunwoo and his bass, and an unlimited amount of childlike enthusiasm. What starts as a jam session between friends grows into something more, something big, something bold. They dare to dream big and reach for the stars. With the addition of drummer Lim Changkyun, the formation of the band takes shape. They start performing under the name Pizza Forever._

 

_They begin writing their own music. One of their early gigs as Pizza Forever attracts Yoo Kihyun, a powerhouse vocalist who joins them as their lead singer. Two months later they are joined by Lee Jooheon, and the band we know and love as Blue Moon was born."_

 

\- An excerpt out of _Howling at the Moon, the success story of Blue Moon_ , the first best-selling biography of Blue Moon.

\--

The doors to the venue open, and Minhyuk and Hyungwon are one of the first people inside, having waited by the door for several hours to ensure themselves a good spot at the front. It's the third concert in a series of ten concerts across the country. They've been to every single one of them, and will follow them around for the rest of the tour as well. It's expensive and time consuming, sure, but it's all worth it for their favorite band. They even took time off from work. (Being a fan is _serious business_ , okay)

 

Groups of girls flock to the front of the stage, dressed obviously only for one purpose (to catch the eye of their favorite). They've heard the stories.

 

They call them Backstage Tours. After every show they pick a few people from the crowd, invite them backstage. They show them around, have a drink, then invite them to the bus. They've heard the stories. The wild parties, where the booze flows freely and the sex is epic. Stories about threesomes, foursomes, they've heard them all.

 

And they want in.

\--

The show is wild, as usual. The crowd is brimming with energy from the moment they play the first chord to Hoseok's finishing solo in the encore. The cheers are deafening, the air hot and electric.

 

Hoseok unbuttons his shirt during Fighter (as he usually does), cueing another orchestra of high-pitched shrieks. Hyunwoo scans the crowd. Most of their eyes are glued to Hoseok or Kihyun, but close to the front he sees the blond guy. (Minhyuk was it?)

 

He wipes the sweat from his forehead, preparing for the very last song as Changkyun counts off the start of Steal Your Heart with his drum sticks. Experimentally, he undoes one of the top buttons of his shirt, revealing just a little bit of collarbone.

 

He sees the blond's eyes swerving to his chest. Smugly, Hyunwoo starts playing. (Finally, someone's eyes are on him. Finally, _he_ is the object of desire. Hah. Take that Kihyun.)

The shows ends as it usually does, which for most of them means being significantly more shirtless, slick with sweat looking very hot in every possible way. People are trying to climb onto the stage, getting tackled by security. Bras are flying. Genitals are flashed.

 

The usual.

\--

Hyunwoo sits back on the couch backstage with his shirt open and a cold beer in his hand. Kihyun sits next to him, a girl on his lap that seems to want to eat his face. Hyunwoo tunes out, focusing on the sounds of the dissipating crowd instead of the vulgar sucking noises beside him.

 

The blond is gone, after the show. He looks for him, and while his friend shows up for Hoseok, the blond is nowhere to be seen. He considers asking him, but he doesn't want to come off as desperate, so instead he follows the party to the bus, enjoying the company of his bandmates and alcohol and more alcohol, for him, while the others go off to do their thing with their respective booty calls.

 

The more buzzed he is, the less he cares. So what if he didn't show up? It hasn't been that long since he has gotten laid. A week, maybe. Or two. Or five? He doesn't know, or care. Who needs someone else to get off anyway?

 

He gets up, struggling with gravity a little but finding his feet eventually and heads to the bathroom. He ignores the sounds of sex coming from whoever’s bunk-- he doesn't know who it is that's getting some, and he doesn't care.

 

He locks the door, squinting a little at the brightness of the lights as he positions himself in front of the mirror.

 

He drops his pants. Honestly, all those fans don't know what they're missing out on. He's hot, muscular, tanned, fucking talented. His dick is fucking majestic. So why aren't they looking at him? Why don't they want him?

 

Fucking bass guitar.

 

He takes his dick in his hand, lazily stroking it until it's fully erect. (It doesn't take long. Maybe it has been longer than he thought. He really needs to get laid.)

 

His vision is a little blurred at the edges, and he might be a bit more drunk than he'd like to admit. From the other room he hears loud moans, and it pisses him off. Fuck them. Fuck them and all their amazing sex. Fuck them and all their eager fans.

 

He starts pumping angrily, strokes messy and uncoordinated as the alcohol messes with his motor skills.

 

Fuck being the bass player.

Fuck being alone.

Fuck this tour and his members and their manager.

Fuck being the responsible one.

 

He comes all over the sink, spilling out on the floor and the cabinets and a little on the mirror as well.

 

A responsible person would clean it up.

A responsible person wouldn't get wasted the night before another show.

A responsible person wouldn't want to have sex with random strangers.

A responsible person wouldn't fall asleep in someone else's bed.

 

But then again, maybe Hyunwoo isn't _that_ responsible.


	3. The D stands for Delusional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And also dicks. Lots, and lots of dicks.

"WHO THE FUCK JIZZED ALL OVER THE BATHROOM LAST NIGHT?"

"Aw man, it's on my toothbrush too."

"Bro. Bro. Don't touch that! Kill it with fire."

"So who's going to clean this up?"

"Nuh-uh, I ain't touching this with a ten-foot pole. Let the asshole who did this clean up his own shit."

"Yeah but we don't know who it was."

"Was it you?"

"No way man I came somewhere else yesterday night if you catch my drift."

"Ew. Tmi."

"Dude, you were literally on top of me it's not tmi if you know all the i."

"So if no one did it, do we just leave it here for Jaehwan to find?"

"That would be a terrible thing to do."

"Absolutely terrible."

"Yep. Let's go."

\--

Jooheon and Changkyun slip out of the bathroom, pretending not to have seen anything, instead opting to go back to sleep. Kihyun is snoring in his bunk. Hoseok seems to be missing entirely, and Hyunwoo is out cold on Hoseok's bed.

 

Which is how their manager finds them, four guys passed out in bed, one missing, booty calls and alcohol bottles everywhere and a bathroom covered in semen.

 

He sighs deeply.

 

Just another regular Saturday night, then.

\--

Hyungwon wakes up in what is either a motel or he has died and gone to a really shabby, low-budget heaven. (Then again, with all the sins he has committed last night, he is pretty sure he is bound for a more fiery destination)

 

He hears the sound of a water being turned on, and heads to the bathroom to find Hoseok stepping into the shower. "Got room for one more in there?" He grins, leaning against the doorpost.

 

Hyungwon isn't really the type for one-night stands, usually. He likes going on dates, getting to know someone before committing to anything. But Hoseok.... Hoseok is different. He has loved Hoseok even before Blue Moon became famous. Before they would tour and sleep with groupies.

 

Technically, that probably also makes him a groupie. Just some mindless, casual fuck. But he doesn't want to be just that, he wants to be more. He wants to believe that he can be more. _Will_ be more.

 

He wants to believe he can make Hoseok love him.

\--

Their manager takes one look at the mess they have left behind, and decides to ignore it, instead sits down behind the wheel of the bus and starts driving. Hyunwoo wakes up with a pounding headache, a serious case of vertigo, nausea high in his throat and a stain on the front of his boxers he doesn't remember until he stumbles into the bathroom.

 

_Right._

 

_Okay._

 

He would deal with this mess, really.

He would clean it up.

 

If only the world would stop spinning, and the lights would stop being so bright, and everything would stop making so much noise. Better just lay down again and hope it goes away.

 

The mess. The hangover. Everything.

\--

Three hours later they arrive in the next city, and Hyunwoo still feels plenty awful but at least he has managed to get out of bed without throwing up so he counts it as a win.

 

It's cold and it's raining, so in a way it perfectly matches his mood as he chows down a bowl of dry cereal because somehow all the milk disappeared overnight again. (Is there nothing sacred in this world?!)

 

Jooheon sits down next to him. "You know, there are plenty of girls willing to sleep with you."

Hyunwoo looks up from his bowl of death and misery. "You mean, there are plenty of girls willing to settle for me because they can't fuck Hoseok or Kihyun? No thanks."

Jooheon puts a hand on Hyunwoo's arm. "Hey man, that is not true. You're a fucking catch, you hear me?"

"Then how come no one catches me, huh?"

"Maybe you're just not throwing your balls the right way."

 

Yeah. _Yeah._ Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he shouldn't put all of his eggs in one basket. Maybe he shouldn't hope on just this one guy that won't come to him anyway.

\--

It's not like Minhyuk didn't want to follow Hyungwon backstage after the show. He's seen the way Hyunwoo looked at him, knows he wants him, and Minhyuk wants him too. But when he sees his boss' ID flashing on his phone screen he knows he can't ignore it, and by the time he comes back both Hyungwon and Hyunwoo are gone. 

He slinks back to the hotel, disappointed and alone, and also slightly turned on. The way Hyunwoo had looked at him, unbuttoning his shirt, sweat running down his chest. Maybe Minhyuk has just imagined it. Maybe he has imagined the way their eyes met, the sexual tension alive and humming through the air. The grin tugging at the corners of his perfect, plump lips, the way he rakes his hand through his short-cropped dark brown hair. The way he _only_ seemed to looked at him.

 

He flops down on his bed. This is not how he imagined his night would be going. (Maybe it would also be in a hotel, just like this one, but it would involve significantly less clothing and exponentially more dick action). He rolls on his belly, checking his phone for messages from Hyungwon (He didn't hear from him after he texted "I'M IN!!" about two hours ago), but the screen remains empty. He sighs, dropping his phone on the pillow. He's restless and bored and horny.

 

What would Hyunwoo be doing right now?

 

(Hyunwoo drinks his way into blissful oblivion)

Minhyuk sits down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his half-hard dick while thinking about Hyunwoo.

(He makes his way to the bathroom)

He imagines it's Hyunwoo's hand rubbing down his pants until he's hard and ready. He pulls down his pants and boxers.

(He takes his dick in his hands)

They would skip right past sweet and gentle. No soft, careful kisses, no sweet words of praise and shy, lingering touches. They both know what they want.

(He starts pumping with rough and erratic strokes)

No holding back. Minhyuk wants to be pushed to his limits. Minhyuk wants Hyunwoo to make him scream. The harder the better.

(Hyunwoo comes, all over the bathroom sink, spilling out on the floor and a bit on the mirror as well)

Minhyuk moans loudly as he comes in his own hand.

 

He wonders how Hyunwoo would be, after sex. Would his softness return? Would he wrap him in his arms, peppering his skin with sweet kisses and words of praise? Would he tell him to stay until the morning?

 

Would he ask him to come back, the next day, or the day after that?

 

Would he fall for him?

 

Would he love him, one day?

Minhyuk knows it's delusional, thinking like that. Hyunwoo must get hundreds of guys and girls after every show. Why would he even remember? Why would he even care?

\--

Hoseok resurfaces hours later, barely able to walk and still drunk out of his mind.

 

"Jesus. You can't play like this. Jooheon, you're on first guitar tonight." Their manager decides after taking one look at the mess that was previously known as Hoseok. Hoseok grumbles something about _you can't do this_ and _it's my fundamental right to be in the spotlight_ but his complaints are ignored.

 

Hoseok is sent to the kitchen to "sober up or fuck off, either way". Kihyun makes him a concoction of raw eggs and fruit juice (Kihyun is always up for making the others suffer, so Hyunwoo is not surprised to find him near when Hoseok lays half-dead on the kitchen counter).

 

The smell alone is enough to make Hyunwoo's eyes tear up and his solid breakfast threatens to become a liquid one, so he is glad he is at least sufficiently sober-ish not to have to suffer through the taste of it.

 

He does, eventually, clean up the bathroom, thoroughly disgusted even though it's his own mess.

 

Maybe Jooheon is right. Being second-choice is still better than being no choice at all.

\--

Rehearsals go... surprisingly well, considering the fact that Hoseok can still barely stand on his legs and Jooheon is promptly promoted to first guitar. Luckily, these are songs they've played a million times before, mostly, and Jooheon is a brilliant guitarist who picks everything up quickly.

 

Still, it sounds different, and the sets are messier than usual. Their manager clearly is not amused. "Guys, I told you beforehand I don't care what kind of idiotic crap you do in your own time, as long as it doesn't affect your performances. Get your shit together. This isn't right. God knows why, but these people pay good money to see you. At least pretend you care." He walks off, shaking his head.

 

"Remember why you started doing this!" He yells after them before pulling the door shut behind him.

\--

When they first started playing as a full band, it was all about the music. They practically lived in that cramped basement 24/7. When they started gaining popularity they got their own little studio. They used to live and breathe music. They played until their fingers were blistered and bleeding, their voices raw and their limbs sore, and then they played some more. Music was their life.

 

It was probably after their first tour, that cracks began to appear in the perfectly wholesome image of the band. Maybe it was the pressure and strain of playing non-stop for weeks on end, living in close quarters with five guys with no personal space and no reasonable way to relieve their stress. It started with a few beers between the guys, just to wind down.

 

Just five exhausted guys finding comfort in each other and a respectable amount of alcohol to celebrate their success and to sleep easier.

 

Then it became a whole lot more beers, eventually switching it up with hard liquor and cocktails and mixed drinks and whatever else they could get their hands on.

 

And then came the booty calls.

 

Hoseok was the first to bring a girl into the bus.

 

Hoseok was the first to break the cycle of their pent-up sexual frustration.

 

Hyunwoo isn't sure exactly when or where their priorities change from playing the best shows they could to getting wasted and sticking their dicks into people.

 

He knows they have a reputation. He knows there are stories. It's not like they're secretive about it, heck, it's even discussed openly in their book. But the tours have been gradually spinning out of control, ever since that first tour.

 

The tours become a show of excess, a celebration of debauchery, pushing boundaries and crossing them on a daily basis. They live like pigs; eat, drink, fuck, repeat. Every day more ridiculous than the one before.

 

And yet outside the tours, nothing has changed.

\--

The doors to the venue open, and the band members have gotten their shit together pretty well, as much as is possible within a few hours anyway. Aside from the guitarist switch, they are back to normal, and they sound good. The audience is as enthusiastic as before, cheering just as hard for Jooheon as they do for Hoseok.

 

Hyunwoo sees flashes of the blond guy in the crowd, but he decides to ignore him, for now. (If he wants something from him, he'll just have to come get it later.)

 

Because now it's time for Hyunwoo to get laid.


	4. More like Fifth Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …but he'll do (and he’ll do you).

He doesn't remember the name of the girl he's kissing, but it hardly even matters. He knows he's not her first choice. Heck, he's not even her second, or third, or fourth choice in the band. She has made that all too clear.

 

He would be offended by that if she hadn't stuck her tongue down his throat and her hands in his pants, and frankly he is too horny to care. She is desperate, and that's fine.

 

He doesn't care that she won't look at him for too long, or say his name unless it's a demand ( _Faster, Hyunwoo. Harder, Hyunwoo. Deeper, Hyunwoo._ ) He doesn't care that she moans Hoseok's name when he makes her come. It's just sex, right?

 

And that really is all there is. There is no love behind any of it, it's pure carnal lust, empty gestures with only one goal in mind.

 

She gets off because she is inside the (in)famous tour bus, surrounded by the other members, and Hyunwoo gets off because it's frankly been too long since he's had sex. It's more a business transaction than anything else.

 

He gives her what she wants, and she gives him what he wants.

 

Well, sort of.

 

(Because no matter what, he can't get the blond out of his mind. He doesn’t even know why. They couldn’t have talked for more than five minutes in the supermarket, yet his face pops up in his head with every thrust, with every stroke, with every caress.)

 

He knows it is wrong. He can already barely remember this girl's face or name without having Minhyuk pop up everywhere like some beautiful, painful reminder that he could be hitting that instead.

 

(And so he imagines it's him he's fucking into the mattress, imagines it's his moans he hears bounce off the walls, imagine it's him screaming his name.)

 

Instead of this nameless girl, screaming Hoseok's name as she comes.

 

Instead of this girl, who abandons his bed in the middle of the night to crawl into Hoseok's (once again empty) bunk.

 

Instead of this girl who sleeps with her fifth choice just to get closer to the one she really wants, but cannot get.

\--

_Hoseok._

_Hoseok._

_Hoseok._

His name is on his lips, moaning into the pillow as Hoseok thrusts into him.

 

He finds him again, after the show, and to his surprise, Hoseok takes him to a motel once more. Hyungwon doesn't know exactly what it means. Hoseok isn't known to sleep with the same person twice, ever, and yet here he is, his beautiful, pale body on top of him.

 

Hyungwon is surprised he even remembers his name. He doesn't want to think about it too much, what it means, or if it even means anything. But he can't stop thinking, until Hoseok rolls his hips again and his mind goes blank and all he feels is bliss and all he thinks and says is--

\--

"Hoseok."

 

Kihyun stands in the door opening of the bus, arms crossed in front of his chest, face scrunched up in an angry frown. "You're late again."

 

Hoseok tries to push past the small lead singer, but Kihyun blocks the entrance. "It's fine that you want to get off outside the bus but at least get your dick out on time. We have rehearsals in an hour."

 

He steps aside. "Oh, and take a shower. You stink."

 

He does. He smells of sex and smoke and liquor. He smells of sweat and ratty motel. And Hyungwon. He smells him when he pulls his shirt off over his head. It’s a pleasant smell—probably the only part of him that smells nice right now, and he thinks back about the night before.

 

He hadn’t meant to sleep with the same guy twice. He really hadn’t. It just wasn’t his style.

 

And yet there he was, in the crowd, and suddenly he was all he could see. This tall, lanky, beautiful man, with his chocolate brown wavy hair and his almond eyes and his plush, curvy lips.

 

He doesn’t know what kind of black magic is at work here, why or how this guy has him under some sort of spell because he remembers his name, and he never remembers their names, but he knows his name, and it’s….

\--

“………Hyungwon.”

 

“Where are you man, please pick up your phone!” Minhyuk hisses on what must have been his seventh voicemail to his best friend. He knows Hyungwon never listens to his voicemails, heck, he rarely even checks his phone, but he’s desperate and he feels like he should try, at least.

 

Hoseok doesn’t sleep with the same person twice, so when Hyungwon disappears after the show Minhyuk starts to worry. What if he has gotten lost (it has happened before), or fallen asleep somewhere randomly (it has happened before), or kidnapped by someone? (That has not happened before, and Minhyuk would like to keep it that way.)

 

Minhyuk sighs and puts his phone down on the nightstand. Hyungwon is a grown ass man, Minhyuk is sure he is fine. More than fine, hopefully.

 

Maybe at least one of them is getting laid this night.

 

Unlike the night before, Hyunwoo has hardly even looked at him. Despite all his best efforts to catch his eye, Hyunwoo barely acknowledges his existence. Maybe he did imagine it after all, the spark he has felt last night, because Hyunwoo doesn't seem to be the least bit interested.

 

When he makes his way to the stage he sees Hyunwoo talking to a girl. He knows it doesn't make much sense, but he can't help but feel a sting of jealousy as Hyunwoo heads backstage, his arm slung around her shoulders.

 

What's that saying about meeting your heroes? Right. _Just don't._

 

(It should've been him he has taken home that night.)

 

Instead, Minhyuk goes back to the hotel alone once again.

\--

Hyunwoo has expected to feel better when he wakes up the next morning. He usually feels great after having sex, but last night's exchange is hardly even on his mind. It had been so void of feelings, so cold and detached that somehow it had left him feeling more alone than he did before.

 

And all he can think about is Minhyuk. He had seen him, the night before. Waiting for him, wanting him. And yet he had walked away, choosing some meaningless fuck over... whatever it was that Minhyuk was becoming for him. An obsession? A delusion?

 

But how can he be obsessed with someone he doesn't even know? Jesus. He must really be losing his mind.

 

Sighing, he drags himself out of bed and into the kitchen, where he pours himself a bowl of cereal. There is milk, which is a small miracle on itself, yet his mood sours quickly like the milk that has been left outside of the fridge for too long. He tosses the cereal, bowl and all, in the trash.

 

Fuck it then.

Fuck it all to hell.

 

On his way out, he stubs his toe on the kitchen counter. He curses loudly.

 

Fuck you especially, world.

\--

Hyungwon finally sends a text around noon, reading "getting dick and breakfast, be back later." He shows up to the hotel a little before 3pm, looking completely wrecked but blissfully content.

 

Minhyuk wants to be mad at him for making him worry, but seeing the look on his face, decides to let it go. Minhyuk is happy for him. At least one of them got what they wanted.

\--

"Hyunwoo!" A hand pulls him into the bathroom just when he is on his way back to bed to mope in comfort until rehearsals. Inside he finds Hoseok, hair mussed, shirt buttoned up completely wrong and pantsless. He looks panicked.

 

"Tell me what is wrong with me." Hyunwoo quirks an eyebrow at his best friend. Hoseok continues. "There has to be something wrong with me. There is no other explanation."

 

Hoseok faces the mirror, gesturing wildly. "And yet, I _look_ the same. Devilishly handsome. Undeniably attractive. And my dick, look," he drops his boxers. Hyunwoo tries to avert his eyes, but is too late, "still fantastic."

 

"So why do I _feel_ different?" He rakes a hand through his blue locks. "There must be something wrong with me."

 

He grabs Hyunwoo by the shoulders. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?!"

\--

Minhyuk doesn't usually drink anything before any of the shows, wanting to remember and experience every moment of it with a clear head and a working sense of reason, but tonight Minhyuk doesn't want to remember. (Because he keeps remembering Hyunwoo's arms around the girl, his mouth on her mouth, her hand in his pants--)

 

He lets Hyungwon drag him to the concert, filled with alcohol and unreasonable anger and jealousy and somehow still a little hope that tonight would be the night.

 

And maybe, just maybe, tonight really will be the night. (And if it isn't, at least he's drunk enough not to care.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop heads up for the e-rated chapter up ahead.


	5. Catch these hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, not with your dick??

His breath is hot on his skin, lips tracing sloppy kisses down his neck as he fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. His hands are unsteady and Hyunwoo grows impatient, ripping the shirt off himself. Buttons rain down, clattering on the vinyl floors of the bus. He presses him against the thin wall, nudging his knee between his legs. He is hard already, dick heavy against his leg as he pushes closer between breathless kisses.

 

His hands are on his chest, his hands are in his hair, his hands are on his hips, restless fingertips trying to map every bit of him, afraid he might forget even just an inch of him. (Maybe it's because he's drunk or maybe it's because he has been dreaming about this for so long and now it's actually happening, but everything about this feels so surreal.)

 

He isn't even sure how exactly he got here. One moment he was following Hyunwoo backstage, drunk and angry and ready to give him a piece of his mind and the next moment they were making out, pushing past the other (slightly confused) members, stumbling into the bus.

 

His mind goes blank the moment their lips crash together, and he forgets the reason why he was even angry in the first place, because really, why waste time on thinking at all when he could be sticking his tongue in Hyunwoo's mouth instead.

 

His heart is racing as his back hits the wall, a little too hard but he doesn't care, all he cares about is getting that shirt off of Hyunwoo and getting his hands on that fucking amazing body of his. Hyunwoo presses against him, pulling Minhyuk's off shirt over his head.

 

Rough, calloused fingers slide over his skin. (The hands of a bass player. The hands of Son Hyunwoo. The hands of the man he's had a crush on since watching some bootleg concert DVD of Pizza Forever in high school.)

 

If this is a dream, he does not want to wake up.

 

Minhyuk fumbles with the zipper on Hyunwoo's pants. He wants it, he wants it all, but his body is not responding as well as it should. (His movements are sluggish and clumsy and his hands won't stop shaking and whoever designed those cursed buttons on pants and why are they so hard to open?)

 

Minhyuk curses under his breath, This is not how it was supposed to go at all.

 

Hyunwoo takes over, shaking off his pants and boxers until he stands before him in all his naked glory.

 

(And it's definitely better than his dreams)

 

He doesn't have much time to appreciate the view, because Hyunwoo is clearly ready for action as he releases Minhyuk from his last pieces of clothing as well. He doesn't have much time to think, because Hyunwoo's lips are on his lips, feverish and hungry and eager as his hands roam over his skin, down and down again until he brushes past his happy trail.

 

Hyunwoo wraps his fingers around his dick. His hand slides along his shaft, like he would the neck of his guitar. He alternates pressure with his fingertips, enjoying the various sounds that Minhyuk produces. He's playing him, like he would his bass, and he knows just how to pull his strings. The low moans coming from Minhyuk are like music to his ears, and he tightens his grip and quickens his pace.

 

He's heading for the grand finale (the music swells into a roar), getting lost in the moment, everything else falls away (the music, the lights, the cheers from the crowd), and all that's left is him, eyes closed, lips half-parted,--

 

 _Minhyuk_. (He spills into Hyunwoo's hand with a loud moan.)

\--

They play a phenomenal show. Sometimes Hyunwoo is surprised how good they sound, considering all the shit they do and the fact that they live in some sort of semi-permanent state of hungover exhaustion while they're on tour.

 

But even when they lack sleep, or food (or sanity), music is still ingrained in their being. It comes to them as naturally as breathing. It is part of who they are.

 

That, and so much practice that they can basically play these songs in their sleep. Hyunwoo leans his hands on his bass as Hoseok launches into his guitar solo. He knows how lucky they are, to be able to play like this, to make a living off the thing they love doing the most.

 

To make music for a living, no matter how fucked up that living is. They're living the dream.

 

Talking about dreams-- Hyunwoo spots Minhyuk in the crowd. He catches his eye, and a smile plays on his lips. Hyunwoo doesn't know what it is about him, but he wants it. He wants all of it.

 

And as the saying goes: Third time is the charm. (Probably)

 

They play their last song and head backstage, where he finally meets Minhyuk face to face. He's even more beautiful up close, and Hyunwoo's breath hitches in his throat and all he wants to do is get closer, hold that beautiful face in his hands and kiss those beautiful lips.

 

And so he does.

 

He doesn't even notice the creased eyebrows and the fiery stares, doesn't notice how all the anger melts away the moment their lips touch, doesn't notice just how easy Minhyuk gives in to him, opening his mouth, slipping in his tongue.

\--

Hoseok is the first one to notice that they have been locked out of their bus by Hyunwoo. They don't think much of it, when Hyunwoo pushes past them kissing that blond guy, until Hoseok returns to the bus to retrieve his wallet that he finds the doors closed.

 

He pounds on the door. "Hey, that's rude, didn't your mom teach you to share?"

 

There is no answer, but he swears he hears moans coming from inside that sound suspiciously like his best friend.

 

He grumbles. "Now where the hell am I supposed to sleep?!"

 

Like magic, Hyungwon shows up not even fifteen minutes later.

\--

It's hard to kiss and walk at the same time, but still Minhyuk and Hyunwoo stumble through the bus, past the kitchen and the bathroom and the bunk beds and the storage space, physically unable to stop touching each other all over. Hyunwoo snatches a bottle of lube from Hoseok's night stand before pushing Minhyuk against the door of their manager's bedroom.

 

The manager's bedroom is generally off-limits. It's an unspoken rule to leave him at least that bit of privacy in this bat-shit crazy tour life.

 

But their manager is also the only one with a private bed, and right now Hyunwoo really, really wants a private bed.

\--

Hyunwoo's fingers feel cold and wet when he presses them against his hole, rubbing lazy circles around the entrance. Minhyuk is on his back, legs spread wide with one leg propped up against Hyunwoo's shoulder. Hyunwoo is positioned between his legs.

 

Minhyuk hadn't expected to have sex with Hyunwoo. Tonight, or ever, really. If he did, he would have put on nicer underwear and maybe prep himself a little beforehand to make the process a little smoother. Still, something is nice about the way Hyunwoo fingers him, taking the time, careful and slow. He knows he is tense, and tight, and not ready to take all of Hyunwoo in. He also knows he is impatient, and horny, and wants Hyunwoo to fuck him.

 

_Now._

 

He bucks his hips up, pushing Hyunwoo's fingers deeper inside. "Fuck me, please." He pleads, throwing his best puppy eyes at Hyunwoo. (And no one can resist those puppy eyes. _No one.)_

\--

Kihyun curses under his breath. He is definitely going to kill Hyunwoo the next morning. That is, if he survives sleeping in the same room as Jooheon and Changkyun. (After a brief phone call with their manager the three of them are transported to the nearest hotel. Unfortunately, because it is so short notice, there is only one room available.)

 

One room, that he shares with the two guys who are currently loudly making out. He groans, burying his head in his pillow, hoping to god they're not going to--

 

Oh. Oh no. There they go.

 

You're so fucking dead, Son Hyunwoo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOOPS.
> 
> this chapter has been fighting me for days   
> and then sparkly Minhyuk happened and I'm just--  
> r.i.p


	6. Death is coming for you, Son Hyunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the form of a small, angry pink-haired man, and a Very Disappointed manager.

Minhyuk is awoken by the sound of frenzied knocking. Slowly he opens his eyes. Hyunwoo is still peacefully sleeping next to him, an arm loosely draped over his hips. They're both naked (and the memories of last night, though slightly fuzzy, come back to him), sheets crumpled and messy. Lube, and other (more questionable) stains decorate the covers and part of the carpet.

 

He doesn't want to get up. Ever. Instead, he wants to snuggle back in Hyunwoo's embrace, and enjoy a slow morning in bed. But the knocking does not subside, instead, it is joined by angry yelling, and slowly, Hyunwoo awakes.

 

**"I swear to GOD Hyunwoo, if you do not open this door within 5 minutes I will break it down and the expenses are going off your salary!"**

 

It's the voice of a man he would recognize anywhere. He is, after all, the lead singer of the band he loves. And he sounds very, very pissed off.

\--

Finger nails dig into the skin of his shoulders as he pushes inside of him. He is tight-- too tight, fuck, and he knows he is hurting him because he is biting his lip, face contorted in a grimace as he tries to hold his composure.

 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't--" Hyunwoo tries to pull out but Minhyuk digs his nails in his neck, forcing him to look him in the eyes. " _Don't. You. Dare_." He growls and his voice is low and gravelly. Hyunwoo pushes in slowly, until he's all the way inside.

 

"Are you okay?" He asks. Minhyuk nods, chewing on his lower lip. He's fine. He's fine. He's fi-- _ohholyshit_. Hyunwoo starts moving steadily, carefully, and Minhyuk gasps loudly. It's all he can do not to scream. Tears spring to his eyes. He claws at Hyunwoo's shoulders, trying to find something, _anything_ to hold onto as pain shoots through his body.

 

Hyunwoo looks worried, and he slows down, earning him another angry look.

 

"DON'T. SToP." Minhyuk's voice cracks and he's afraid he might break him if he keeps this up.

 

Minhyuk doubles over, and it's almost too much, but after moving slowly for a while the pain subsides, replaced by overwhelming, tremendous pleasure.

\--

Minhyuk has all but a few seconds to put on underwear, at least, before the door of the tour bus is being forced open. He knows it won't take long before they find them (after all, the bus is not _that_ big and there are not that many places they can go), and he exchanges a look with Hyunwoo before their door flings open and a very angry, pink-haired man storms in.

 

**"SON. FUCKING. HYUNWOO**. Do you know what I had to endure because of YOU?!" He yells at the still very-naked Hyunwoo, who is very glad Minhyuk is positioned in front of him.

 

The door opens again and Hoseok steps in next to him. He looks around, wolf-whistling as he takes in the scenario. He came in intending to be angry at Hyunwoo but somehow he feels more impressed, so he gives him a thumbs up. "Good for you, man."

 

Kihyun's neck snaps around (Hyunwoo is afraid one day it might snap off with all the angry turning he does). "You. Are useless. GET OUT."

 

Hoseok shrugs and walks out of the room. He can never really be mad at his best friend anyway. Plus, it's not like he didn't enjoy the night before, so he doesn't really have much reason to complain.

 

Unlike Kihyun, who's apparently had to listen to Jooheon and Changkyun have sex all night while being in the same room as them. (" _That's just rude_ ," Hoseok thinks, " _at least ask him to join_.")

 

Their manager stumbles in last, a look of disgust and betrayal on his face as he sees the mess they have made of the room. HIS room. His poor room, disturbed, defaced and defiled. "...... No. I _trusted_ you."

\--

Minhyuk has lost count of how many times he's dreamed about having sex with Hyunwoo. He would imagine what he would say, he imagined how he would act and how it would feel, but his dreams pale in comparison to reality.

 

Turns out, he doesn't exactly say much, isn't _capable_ of saying much, mind blank in a state of extraordinary ecstasy as Hyunwoo fucks him into the mattress. He isn't capable of much sound, in general, aside from the plethora of moans that escape his mouth every time Hyunwoo plunges into him.

 

It has never felt this good, in his dreams, heck, it didn't even come close, and Minhyuk makes a mental note to dream bigger. Better. (But now that his dreams have come true, maybe he won't need to dream anymore)

 

He has dreamt of riding Hyunwoo, but dreaming about having sex and having -actual- sex are two different things entirely, and dream-Minhyuk did nothing to prepare -actual- Minhyuk for the real thing. (Damn it, dream-Minhyuk)

 

Still, like most obstacles in life, Minhyuk tackles the task with fervor and enthusiasm (one of his greatest qualities, if he may say so himself), and once he gets used to the feeling of being filled up completely he finds the right position that hits all the right spots, and he begins moving in a steady pace.

 

His dreams also did not prepare him for the sounds Hyunwoo makes when he rides him, teasingly slow at first. The low, guttural moans drive him absolutely crazy, and the faster he moves, the more sounds Hyunwoo makes.

 

He grinds down, Hyunwoo's hands on his hips to steady him, his name on his lips as he nears (yet another) climax.

 

" _Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo..._."

\--

"Hyunwoo!"

 

Their manager slams his hand down on the table. "What you did was selfish and unresponsible, and frankly, unacceptable."

 

The band is gathered in the kitchen. Minhyuk has been sent home, and somehow it has turned into a speech against the whole band. Jaehwan is furious. Hyunwoo hasn't seen him this mad, in all the years he has been their manager, and that's saying something.

 

"I put up with **_so_** much of your crap. All I ask for is a bit of respect and privacy. I thought you, of all people, would understand that. I thought I could trust you, of all people, to honor this understanding. But clearly, you have _all_ lost your god damn minds."

 

He angrily gestures to the members.

 

"Maybe if you'd all stop acting like unhinged horny teenagers and get your heads out of your asses for once, you'd see how fucking ridiculous this is. Who do you think you are? Has the fame gone to your heads that you can no longer see where you are going? Are you really that delusional?"

 

"Here's the deal. Clean up your act. Stop all of this wannabe rockstar bullshit, and start acting like real people again. Either that, or find yourselves a new manager."

 

He walks away, slamming the door close him on the way out, leaving a stunned band behind in the kitchen.

\--

Hyungwon greets him at the door of the hotel with a grin, arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked up. "I thought you said you were going to give him a piece of your mind, not a piece of your ass."

 

"Shut up." Minhyuk mutters, trying very hard to sound offended but he's too excited to hide the huge smirk on his face. Hyungwon slings an arm around his shoulder, leading him inside their room. "Tell me everything. Start from the beginning. Spare no details."

\--

Hyunwoo balls up the covers and throws them in the laundry basket. He knows he should feel more guilty, their manager definitely deserves better and he shouldn't have wrecked his room.

 

And yet he doesn't regret anything, because the night before was amazing, Minhyuk was amazing and the sex, well, the sex was definitely amazing. Thinking back, he can't help but smile as he takes the sheets off the bed.

 

"So it was good?"

 

He looks up to find Hoseok leaning against the doorpost, sucking on a lollipop, an amused look on his face.

 

"You have no idea." Hyunwoo grins.

 

Hoseok nods to the mess left on the floor. "I think I got just about the gist of it."

 

Hyunwoo continues stripping the bed of its dirty linen. "It was.... fucking amazing. He was... amazing."

 

Hoseok purses his lips, twirling the lollipop around in his mouth before releasing it with a wet pop. "Aw. You're so fucked."

 

Hyunwoo sighs. "I know."

\--

The band is on their best behavior, spending the entire day cleaning up the tour bus, doing the laundry and stocking up on actually healthy food. Dildo's are fished from behind the couch (Hyunwoo doesn't know how many Hoseok has in his collection and frankly, he doesn't want to know), the goldfish is fed with actual fish food instead of whatever food drops into its tank accidentally, and the door gets repaired. Floors get scrubbed, spiderwebs are removed (a task that is accompanied by Jooheon's terrified screeching), dishes are being scrubbed.

 

The tension is palpable in the air. When their manager returns to the bus later that afternoon it has never looked better. The members are dressed and ready, sober and terribly nervous as the manager walks around the bus, before returning to them.

 

"Good. There may still be some hope for you yet. Now get your asses to rehearsal."

 

They get out of the bus as fast as humanly possible.

\--

That night, Minhyuk puts on his nicest underwear. He brushes his hair (about fifty times), sprays on (just a little too much) cologne, doing his best to look perfectly casual. He hasn't heard from Hyunwoo (even though he gave him his number before he left), but he doesn't think much of it. He has probably been too busy to respond. (Their manager was pretty angry, after all)

 

With all the confidence in the world, Minhyuk and Hyungwon head to the venue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 10k in one week, holy shit o_o


	7. Quite the preDICKament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got 99 problems but the dick ain't one. (Instead, it's that pesky thing called the Heart)

They're tense throughout the show, careful not to fuck up under their manager's strict watch. Even Hoseok is being less extra than usual, managing to keep his shirt on for the entirety of the show, as well as reducing his air humping to a bare minimum. (You know it is serious business when Hoseok cuts back on his air humping.)

 

Hyunwoo easily finds Minhyuk in the crowd. It's as if his eyes are drawn to him, and all Hyunwoo wants to do is look at him, watch him smile and laugh and dance, but he also sees the way their manager watches him from the corner of his eyes, so he averts his gaze instead. He focuses on his fingers, on Kihyun, on anything but Minhyuk. (Sometimes he catches himself slipping, finds his gaze drifting back to him, and he has to actively focus on something else)

 

The show ends, and the members drift off the stage. Hyunwoo is last, having to fix his guitar strap because it was bugging him during the show. Jaehwan gives him a warning look before disappearing backstage.

 

He sees Minhyuk moving towards him. He starts walking towards the door, but Minhyuk cuts off his escape.

 

"Hey." Minhyuk flashes a cute, lopsided grin. "So are you ready for round two?" Hyunwoo wants to scream 'yes, I'm ready!', and really, there is nothing in the world he would rather do, but instead he shakes his head. "I-I'm sorry, I can't do this right now."

 

Minhyuk's smile fades. "You're not interested. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"N-no, it's not that." Minhyuk turns to walk away, but Hyunwoo catches his hand. "It's just that our manager was really, really angry and he gave us an ultimatum. We either behave, or he's gone, and we need him, so..."

 

Minhyuk gives a sad smile. "More than you need me, you mean."

Hyunwoo takes Minhyuk's other hand too, shaking his head. "No, that's not true... I just... I can't do this right now."

 

"Can we talk, at least?"

Hyunwoo nervously looks at the backstage door. "Yes. Okay. Maybe. Just for a little while, then."

\--

Hoseok stares at the ceiling of the bus, hand propped up under his head as he lays on his bed. It's been a while since he's slept sober, or alone, but it's not booze or sex that is on his mind, keeping him from sleep as he tosses and turns underneath the covers.

 

There is only one thing that is on his mind. Constantly, incessantly, persistently.

 

Hyungwon.

 

He is there when he closes his eyes, and when he opens them. He is there when he's asleep, and when he's awake. It's not even just the sex with him (which was fantastic), instead he keeps thinking about random things.

 

Like how warm his hands feel when he holds them in his, or the shy smile that blooms on his face whenever he looks at him, or the way his laugh sounds like waterfalls and snowfall and chiming bells when Hoseok says something stupid. (As most of his friends have confirmed, he is both too cheesy and very un-funny, and yet Hyungwon seems to genuinely laugh at his jokes)

 

But also, definitely, the sex. How that small, shy smile suddenly turns confident, how skinny and fragile he seems yet how dominant and demanding he can be. He can't stop thinking about his moans, about that perfect little ass, about those plush lips (and how he would wrap them around his dick), about those graceful, long fingers (and the way they seems to know exactly how to please him, push inside of him, make him beg and moan--).

 

He can't stop thinking about those beautiful almond eyes, framed by long lashes.

 

He can't stop thinking about his hair, his nose, his lips, his face, his body, his smell, his laugh, his _everything._

 

He groans, burying his face in his pillow before getting up to get his notebook. If he isn't going to get any sleep tonight because of Hyungwon, at least he could make a kick ass song out of it.

\--

For three days, all members behave like angels. Both in the way that they act innocent and pure, and in the way that they seem to float around aimlessly. Their manager calms down considerably, releasing his tight grip on them, and slowly the slightly less angelic behavior comes trickling back in.

 

Kihyun replaces his angry cleaning with angry, drunk singing practice. (Somehow, still managing to sound fantastic)

 

Changkyun finds a way to bang not only his drums, but also Jooheon when their manager is away.

 

Hoseok, plagued with insomnia, spends most of his time song writing or pining about Hyungwon. (His idea of dealing with his emotions is ignoring Hyungwon and hoping the feelings will go away by means of booze and writing)

 

(They don't)

 

For Hyunwoo it means sneaking off with Minhyuk longer and more frequently. Not only for sex, though, they have plenty of that too, and each time it feels better than before, but oftentimes they just spend entire nights talking. About life, the band, Minhyuk's work, about sweet nothings and the weather while they lay on their backs looking at the stars.

 

And he knows he's falling for him. Or maybe he has already fallen for him, from that first moment they met in the supermarket. Maybe he fell for him the moment their eyes met in the crowd. Maybe he fell for him the moment their lips touched for the first time. (And each day they spend more time together, he is falling for him all over again)

\--

Slowly, the tour is coming to an end. All members are exhausted, having played non-stop every day for nearly three weeks has pushed all of them to their limits. Only three shows are left, and they probably wouldn't have been able to play any more than that.

 

Hyunwoo's muscles burn as he picks up his bass. His arms are sore, his hands are tired, his fingers rough and chafed down to the bone. (Well, not _exactly_ to the bone, but they might as well be, the way they feel)

 

He knows Hoseok and Jooheon feel the same ( their fingers might just be spared a little more because they play with a pick most of the time), though they hide in well on stage. (Hoseok, ever the shining star, still manages to make his solo's look effortlessly, even though Hyunwoo knows he might just be the most tired of them all, considering he rarely sleeps at night).

 

Even Kihyun, vocal titan who sounds good even when drunk, starts to falter. His voice cracks, his throat plays up, and that high note suddenly does not sound as good as it did before (No one mentions it, because they value their lives, but Kihyun knows).

 

They get through the shows on pure adrenaline, feeding off the crowd's energy, collapsing the moment they get off stage. (Turns out their manager didn't even need to warn them, he just had to wait until they were tired enough)

 

Hyunwoo finds comfort in Minhyuk's company, even if it's just to pass out instantly and fall asleep next to him. Hyunwoo is often too tired to talk or think, but thinking is all Minhyuk can do. About what will happen after the tour, when Hyunwoo returns home and he goes back to work. About what will happen to them. Will Hyunwoo forget about him, as soon as they part ways? Is whatever they have enough? Will it last?

 

Can Hyunwoo love him like he loves him? (He would do anything for him. He just has to ask. He would move across the country, he would quit his job, he would follow him to the end of the world)

 

He just has to ask.

\--

Hyungwon corners Hoseok after the show. He pushes him against the wall, anger and hurt shining in his eyes. "Are you avoiding me?"

 

He knows he is. He just has to hear him say it. Hoseok won't look him in the eyes, won't answer him, instead looks down at his shoes. Hyungwon grabs him by the shoulders.

 

"Won't you even look at me? Did it all mean so little to you?" The disappointment is thick in his voice. (He tries hard not to cry) Hoseok still won't answer, and it's really all the answer he needs.

 

"Fine. Goodbye, Hoseok."

 

He walks away (his heart breaking with every step)

 

Out of the venue, out, out, he walks, it doesn't matter where he is going as long as it's far away (far away from him)

 

He hears footsteps echoing behind him. (It's Hoseok. He knows even before he turns around.)

 

Hoseok is breathing hard, bottom lip trembling as he looks at Hyungwon.

 

He cries. He sinks to his knees in front of him, and he cries.

 

"Please don't leave. _I.._..... _I love you_." He says, softly. It's hardly a whisper, but Hyungwon stops dead in his tracks.

 

"What did you say?" Hyungwon asks, voice trembling.

 

"I love you." Hoseok gets up on his feet.

 

"I love you, Chae Hyungwon."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow chapter, bear with me for a bit ;A;


	8. The L word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint: It's not Lesbians. (.....Or is it?)

It's not like the other members haven't noticed the change in Hyunwoo's behavior. He is more upbeat, Kihyun's jokes no longer get to him, and he's significantly less angry when they run out milk for his cereal. (He's still pissed off, of course, because milk is important, god damn it.)

 

It isn't hard to find the cause of all of this, especially since the cause himself spends so much time in the tour bus with them he is practically their sixth member by now. It isn't hard to find the cause, because Hyunwoo follows him around like a lovesick puppy, a dumb smile on his face each time he looks at him. (Man, this guy is _so_ whipped.)

 

It's the morning of their second-to-last concert, and Jooheon finds Hyunwoo mindlessly chewing on dry cereal. He has that look on his face when he's thinking about Minhyuk, eyes unfocused and smiling, spoon hovering somewhere halfway between the bowl and his mouth as he no doubt goes over the list of things he loves about Minhyuk again.

 

"Hey man, I think your cereal might just jump ship if you leave it hanging there any longer." He says, flopping down on the chair next to him.

 

"Hmm, what? Oh. Right." Hyunwoo snaps out of his Minhyuk-induced daze, dropping his spoon back in the bowl. (Cereal really doesn't taste right without milk.)

 

"Have you told him yet?" Jooheon asks, picking a piece of cereal from the bowl.

 

"Told him what?"

 

Jooheon rolls his eyes. "That you're pregnant. No, you idiot, you _know._ Have you told him you love him yet?"

 

"W-what? How do you know?"

 

"...How do you know..? Jesus. How do you know the sky is blue? How do you know grass is green? How do you know you love Minhyuk? I don't know man. You just _know_."

 

"It's that obvious?"

 

"To us, yes. To any sane person, _god_ yes. But you gotta tell him. You gotta make him stay."

 

Jooheon steals Hyunwoo's cereal bowl and he doesn't even notice.

\--

Love's second victim, Hoseok, isn't doing much better. Now that he has confessed to Hyungwon, they have to figure out what it all means, and what to do with it, and Hoseok isn't ready for any of that.

 

He had hoped that by confessing he would at least be able to sleep better, but Love is a cruel mistress, and she isn't done with him just yet. (So instead of thinking of how he would confess his love to Hyungwon, he now lays awake thinking about all the possible ways he can fuck it up.)

 

On the other side of Love's Wretched Foursome, Minhyuk doesn't know where he stands with Hyunwoo, and his mind is all too eager to fill it in for him.

 

_(He doesn't love you)_

 

_(He doesn't want you)_

 

_(He doesn't need you)_

 

Minhyuk wants to believe otherwise, that the connection between them is real, that it _means_ something, but as long as nothing is said about it, his mind continues to sow seeds of doubt and confusion in his heart. (He has to hear him say it, explicitly and clearly, these words that are said too much and yet never often enough)

 

_(He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not...)_

 

And Hyungwon.... well, Hyungwon is equally as ecstatic as he is terrified. After all, it's not every day that your idol, crush, love-of-your-life, confesses his love to you. And maybe he would have been slightly more ecstatic if said love-of-his-life didn't run away immediately after confessing his love.

 

He would have been slightly more ecstatic if said love-of-his-life had actually contacted him after said-confession, instead of locking himself away in the tour bus like a frightened child. It's not like Hyungwon had expected Hoseok to be anything less than dramatic, but one doesn't just spring that kind of news on someone and then run off like a madman. (If he had expected Hyungwon to chase him, he was sorely mistaken. Because these boots, unlike the song, were _not_ made for walking, and certainly not for running.)

 

He sighs as he watches him sprint off. Why couldn't he just have fallen in love with an easier man?

\--

The band drags themselves up on stage for rehearsals. It's not really a matter of rehearsing the songs (they could play this music in their dreams), but every new venue requires a sound check because each space has different acoustics.

 

Hoseok gives a thumbs up to their sound engineer before strumming the first note of Hero. They always open with a crowd favorite, and Hero quickly gets people up on their feet. It's the perfect sing-a-long song, plus with all of Hoseok's extra-ness, Kihyun's flashy high notes and the drum solo interlude it's bound to get everyone hyped up in no-time.

 

Despite their fatigue and weariness it's impossible not to get swept up with enthusiasm while playing this song, and they let the music take over. Without a crowd it feels the way it used to, back in that cramped little basement, back when everything was about the music, back when performing on a stage in front of thousands of people was just a fool's dream.

 

Back when the most they had to worry about was disturbing the neighbors and what they would eat for dinner.

 

(Back when there was no such thing as fans or fame or love. Back when all they had was friendship and music and big dreams.)

 

The song ends, and for a moment they stand together in silence, sweating, panting, grinning. (At least the friendship and the music never diminished.)

 

Together, they dream of bigger things.

Together, they are happy.

(Together, they are Blue Moon)

 

And nothing could ever change that. (Not love, or alcohol, or dry and awful cereal)

 

"Okay, once more from the top!" Their sound engineer yells, and the moment is gone. They groan collectively. It's going to be a _long_ day.

\--

A large crowd has already started to gather in front of the doors of the venue, despite the fact that the show doesn't start for a few more hours. The entire tour has been sold out just hours after tickets were available, and still more people try to get in.

 

Hyunwoo nervously looks out of the window of their bus. He had wanted to catch Minhyuk before the show, maybe talk a little, but with the crowd outside it seems to impossible to get out unnoticed. (And while he isn't the most popular member, there is still a good chance that he would get mobbed)

 

He sighs, sinking back in his seat, fishing his phone from his back pocket. Minhyuk hasn't texted back from his latest text, and he doesn't want to appear too eager (willfully ignoring that Minhyuk was the one who stalked him, at first), so he just mindlessly scrolls through the band's twitter feed until it's time to get ready for the concert.

\--

As the end of the tour draws near, Minhyuk is overtaken by overwhelming sadness. He doesn't want it to be over. He doesn't want to go back to his normal life, to his boring job, and his empty house. He doesn't want to go back to being alone, not after all of this, not after the wonderful time he has spent with Hyunwoo.

 

How could he possibly return to normal life, after Hyunwoo has turned everything upside down? (And yet he knows, he knows he will have to leave soon.)

 

And he will go back to being a nobody, while Hyunwoo will continue to be a star. (Once again out of his reach, just something to admire from afar)

 

Hyungwon is in an equally pensive state, and they head to the second-to-last concert in a heavy silence, both lost in thought.

\--

The show is over in what feels like the blink of an eye. The crowd is wild, and all their weariness falls away for a couple of hours as they play their best show yet.

 

Hyunwoo looks for Minhyuk after the show, wanting to share this moment of pure bliss with him, but he is lost in the crowd, and before he knows it he is swept away to the backstage area, swallowed up by the after party.

 

Quickly he tires of the noise, the heat and the smell of sweat and sex and alcohol, as the energy of the show wears off and all he wants to do is find Minhyuk and fall asleep holding him in his arms. He retreats to the tour bus, texting Minhyuk because he doesn't know in what hotel he is staying, but Minhyuk doesn't respond.

 

He flops down on his bed, staring at his phone, but the screen remains dark.

\--

Minhyuk lays on his bed, staring at his phone, Hyunwoo's message lighting up the screen, as hot tears wet the pillowcase.

\--

Why won't he answer?

\--

Minhyuk doesn't want to talk (and yet there are so many things left unsaid), doesn't want this to be their last meeting (yet he wants to see him, more than anything), doesn't want this to end. (But it will)

 

With Hyungwon gone off to find Hoseok, the silence in the room is overwhelming, oppressive.

\--

He listens to the muffled sounds of the party backstage, to the soft zooming of the fridge and suddenly the quiet drives him crazy.

 

He just wants to hear his voice.

 

He closes his eyes, but sleep won't come no matter how tired he is.

 

What will happen to them? The thought of losing Minhyuk is unbearable, unthinkable.

 

He has to tell him. He has to tell him he loves him, and make him stay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY THIS WEEK I'M SORRY T_T
> 
> At this point I might have to add cereal as a character to the story I mean it is E S S E N T I A L to Hyunwoo's existence okay


	9. Truly, madly, deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going all Savage Garden on your ass.

It’s the last day of the tour. The usually so lively bus is filled with an uncharacteristic, heavy silence. On one side, everyone is glad it’s almost over. They’re all spent, tired to the bone, yearning for some sort of normalcy to return to their lives. The thought of being able to shower in peace, to sleep in their own beds, to regain any sense of privacy is on all their minds. And yet some are happier about it than others.

 

(Because to Hyunwoo, the thought of going home to his own, empty, bed, is not one he wants to think about)

 

(Because to Hoseok, the thought of parting with Hyungwon is beyond unbearable)

 

On the other side, they’re all sad to see it end. Every tour is an unforgettable experience, this one even more so than others for certain members.

 

Certain members who are moping in the kitchen, heads resting on the counter. They suffer in silence, together, occasionally sighing deeply. Kihyun walks by, shaking his head. (If this is what love does to people, he’ll pass on it)

 

There isn’t even time to meet Minhyuk or Hyungwon, because they have to pack their things, clean up the bus and prepare for the last show (which, of course, has to be epic).

 

Eventually, Jooheon and Changkyun have to drag the sulking members away from their pity party because things need to get done, and Kihyun is _this_ close to murdering them. (and they really can’t play a show without their bassist and lead guitarist, no matter how much Kihyun insists they don’t need them)

\--

Once everything is packed and cleaned, the members gather in the kitchen. It feels weird and empty, and suddenly the realization hits them. (It’s the end. It’s really ending.)

 

Hyunwoo stares down at his hands as he fidgets with the edges of his sleeves. All this time, he has been thinking about how to confess to Minhyuk. It cannot just be a simple _I love you._ It needs to be grand, it needs to be epic. It needs to show exactly how he feels, and it just cannot be contained in those three simple words.

 

 “Guys,” he says sternly, “I need your help.”

\--

Kihyun stands in the hall where the audience would stand, as they finish rehearsing the final song. It’s a little different than usual, and they want to make sure it looks and sounds right.

 

“How’s that, Kihyun? Does it sound okay?” Hyunwoo asks nervously.

“I hate you slightly less, so, yes, it sounds more than okay.” Kihyun replies pensively, which is high praise coming from him. “I do have a few suggestions.”

 

“Oh, oh, me too!” Hoseok interjects.

 

“For the 500th time Hoseok, we’re not performing this shirtless. We’re not all exhibitionists like you.” Jooheon sighs. “It has to be romantic. Nipples are not romantic.”

 

“They can be.” Changkyun adds, earning him a knowing grin from Jooheon that Hyunwoo doesn’t want to know about.

 

“Can we just. Focus on the song? Please?” Hyunwoo says, suppressing a groan.

 

“Alright. Once more from the top. And add some more honey to your voice. Make me really fall in love with you, this time.” Kihyun nods, signaling a start sign to the sound engineer.

 

By the end of the fourth run through, Kihyun feels sufficiently wooed (“It made me want to barf,” He adds, “so it should be exactly what you’re looking for”), and the special encore performance is deemed ready.

\--

Minhyuk walks into the concert hall, phone clutched in his hands and his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Hyunwoo had sent him specific instructions, to stand close to the front in the middle of the stage. It was a surprise, he said. Minhyuk had asked him to be more specific, but Hyunwoo wouldn’t say anything else. “You’ll know it when you see it,” he had said, and that was the last text that he had gotten from him.

 

The show starts, and the guys walk onto the stage. Hyunwoo immediately spots him in the crowd, flashing him the kind of smile that always melts Minhyuk a little on the inside. Somehow he looks even better than usual, and he already always looks beyond amazing, but this night he seems to be glowing.

 

Minhyuk isn’t the only one who notices, apparently, because more girls than usual scream his name. But it is to no avail, because Hyunwoo only has eyes for Minhyuk. (It takes his breath away every time their eyes meet)

 

They play their regular set list, effortlessly keeping up with the energy of the crowd (it never ceases to amaze Minhyuk how they stay consistently amazing, no matter how tired they may be). He knows they're all running by on the skin of their teeth, but it never shows on their faces. It was this passion, this energy, and of course the music itself that first made Minhyuk fall for the band.  
  
(And then there was Hyunwoo. Amazing, talented Hyunwoo. Shy, awkward Hyunwoo. Sweet, gorgeous Hyunwoo. Beautiful, brilliant Hyunwoo.)  
  
The lights dim after the final chords of Honestly, and Minhyuk can't help but feel a pang of disappointment. There hadn't been any surprises, up until now, and Minhyuk wonders if he had missed it. But Hyunwoo said he would know, for sure.  
  
The hall stays dark longer than usual. The crowd murmurs, wondering what's going on. And then the lights turn on again. A soft, yellow light. The guys are gathered on stage. Not with their usual electric guitars and drum set, but with two acoustic guitars and a little drum. And instead of Kihyun, Hyunwoo stands in front of the main microphone. He smiles shyly.  
  
"This one's for you." He doesn't look at Minhyuk, instead stares at his fingers intently, but he knows. He knows this is for him. Hyunwoo starts strumming the first chords of Amen, and the crowd falls silent.  
\--  
They have never played any of their songs acoustic, not live anyway. They've played around with acoustic versions in the studio, but none of those versions were ever releases on album.  
  
Kihyun is a little taken aback when Hyunwoo shyly suggests he wants to sing the main vocals. Kihyun knows he can sing, that's never been the problem. He often sings backing vocals, but he has never shown any interest in being at the forefront. Hyunwoo has always been content with being in the background, quietly supporting the band from the back. He has always been the backbone of the band; both as a bassist and as a member.  
  
But tonight is different. Kihyun sees the change in him. And while he may not understand love (or the need for it), and despite their eternal bickering, Kihyun would never be the one to hold him back from his chance to shine.  
  
So Kihyun agrees to take the backseat on this one. He gives him some pointers, though he doesn't really need them, Hyunwoo naturally takes the lead.  
\--  
_I wanna love you, baby  
Let me sing for you  
I wanna kiss you, baby  
Tell me that I’m your man_  
\--  
A spotlight turns on in the crowd. A spotlight aimed directly at Minhyuk.  
\--  
_Before the day is over  
I want you to be in my arms  
I want you more than anyone else  
I want you baby  
Every day, I want you to be mine  
I pray again today, yeah Amen_  
\--  
Minhyuk listens, breathlessly, unable to move, hands clasped in front of his face.  
\--  
_At least once a day, I think of your smile  
I don’t think I can find a man like you anywhere else  
When I think of you, my heart trembles  
There is no other man who is prettier than you_  
\--  
Right before the final verse, the other members stop playing. The stage light fixes on Hyunwoo. It's just him, his guitar, and Minhyuk.  
\--  
_Before the day is over_  
_I want you to be in my arms_  
_I want you more than anyone else_  
_I want you baby_  
_Every day, I want you to be mine_  
_I pray again today, yeah Amen_  
\--  
Finally, Hyunwoo looks up, meeting Minhyuk's eyes. "I love you, Lee Minhyuk. I want you to be mine."  
\--  
The lights dim, and for a moment the crowd waits in silence, confused at what had just happened, before breaking out into a roaring cheer. But Minhyuk doesn't hear them anymore, they are but a noise in the background as he wades through the people until he reaches the stage.  
  
Hoseok helps him up. Before Hyunwoo has a chance to say anything else, Minhyuk kisses him hard on the mouth. (He nearly drops his guitar)

  
The crowd loses it.

\--  
"Yes." He whispers, in a voice so low that only Hyunwoo can hear it. "I'll be yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yes jokes about the new album titles  
> ** Slightly changed the lyrics of Amen to fit the gender huehue


	10. Once upon a Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairytale ending involving a lot more booze, sex and cereal than it probably should.

“Hyunwoo get up!” Minhyuk hisses, anxiously eyeing the clock and the ten missed calls on his cellphone. (He doesn’t need to see to know who they’re from, and it increases his anxiety tenfold) When the other doesn’t respond, Minhyuk brings out his secret weapon (10 fingers that are Very Adept at tickling). Hyunwoo groans, swatting away his hands. When Minhyuk doesn’t stop Hyunwoo turns around, trapping Minhyuk in his arms. “Hyunwoo you gotta get up.”

 

“Mmmm I don’t wanna.” Hyunwoo whines, voice thick with sleep, pulling Minhyuk closer until he can feel his breath on his forehead.

“Kihyun will kill me if you’re late for practice again.” Minhyuk protests as he tries to wiggle free from Hyunwoo’s tight embrace, with little success. (It’s not like he’s fighting very hard, but at least he can say he tried.)

“Five more minutes, pleeease?” Hyunwoo pulls out the puppy eyes (a trick he has learned from yours truly).

 

No one can resist the puppy eyes.

 

“Fine.” Minhyuk sighs, giving in to Hyunwoo’s soft kisses and desperate pleas. “But you’re dealing with that pink haired demon.”

\--

The crowd slowly dissipates, leaving only a few band members in the concert hall. After the kiss Hyunwoo and Minhyuk rush backstage (which only seems to rile the crowd up even more).

 

Hyunwoo expects several things to happen once they're out of sight, more kissing, maybe, or at least a good conversation. What he doesn't expect is Minhyuk bursting into tears, balling his fists and hitting him in the chest.

 

"Ow." He says dryly, but when he gets no reaction from Minhyuk he just wraps his arms around him, comforting him until he stops crying. (At some point Hyunwoo isn't sure if Minhyuk is ever going to stop crying, and he's starting to worry he is going to have to spend the rest of his life as a human tissue box)

 

Eventually, Minhyuk does calm down, and after letting out the last sniveling hiccups he finally lets go of Hyunwoo's shirt (which is now soaked in tears).

 

“So…. What do we do now?” He asks, softly.

\--

“I don’t know.” Hoseok shrugs, looking up at the moon.

 

Hyungwon and Hoseok meet up after the concert, slipping through the crowds relatively unnoticed because everyone is still reeling from Hyunwoo’s impromptu confession. (Many fan girl tears were shed). They walk to a park not too far from the venue, flopping down on one of the benches.

 

“So what do we do now?” Hyungwon asks. Hoseok looks at the moon, unable to answer, because he really doesn’t know. He didn’t think he’d ever fall in love, and now that he has, he doesn’t know what to do with it. All he knows is that he doesn’t want to lose Hyungwon.

 

“I just.. don’t want to lose you.”

 

Hyungwon takes Hoseok’s hand. “Me either.”

 

Hoseok stares at their hands for a moment, fitting together like puzzle pieces. “Come with me.” His face is flushed, his eyes bright and shimmering in the moonlight. Hyungwon doesn't think he has seen anything more beautiful in his whole life.

 

"Come with me." Hoseok repeats, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "Come live with me. I know it's crazy, what I'm asking of you, but I can't bear the thought of living without you."

 

And it's crazy. It's crazy, and ridiculous, and absolutely impossible.

 

And yet somehow, it sounds like the most rational thing in the world.

\--

It is surprisingly easy to transfer work to another location. His boss doesn't even raise an eyebrow when he says he wants to transfer, as if people transferred to the other side of the country to live with their rock star boyfriends every week.

 

Or maybe he isn't surprised because Hyungwon had done the exact same, a few months earlier.

 

Minhyuk hadn't been able to say yes immediately. He couldn't leave behind his friends and family just like that. 

Maintaining their relationship over long distance is hard. With every phone call, with every visit, with every video chat he misses him more, until finally, it becomes unbearable.

 

He calls Hyunwoo in tears.

He tells his boss the next day.

He drives across the country with all his belongings crammed in his car a week later.

\--

Silence fills the air between them. When Hyungwon doesn't answer immediately, Hoseok's face falls. The confidence that had come bursting out deflates.

 

After the longest time, Hyungwon speaks up. Hoseok braces himself for the inevitable, completely reasonable rejection.

 

_"....Yes."_

 

"Y-- _what_?"

 

"I'll come with you."

 

"Y-you will?" Hoseok didn't think that it would actually work. He hadn't planned for it to actually work. He didn't know what to do now that it worked.

 

But they would figure it out. _Together_. (The word makes him feel warm and tingly inside, like that feeling of eating a really good pizza while simultaneously getting fucked, but then a _million_ times better.)

\--

"I don't know. I can't just ask you to come with me. You have your own life, your friends, your family...."

 

Minhyuk nods, biting his lip.

 

"But I don't want you to leave, either.."

 

Minhyuk looks up to Hyunwoo. "I.... I don't think I can decide right now."

 

"I understand..."

 

"But we'll call a lot, right? I'll call you every day." Minhyuk smiles through the tears. "I'll call you until you are sick of me."

 

Hyunwoo cups Minhyuk's face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "I'll never get sick of you."

 

"Good. And..... I... I'll visit you anytime I can."

 

"Promise?"

 

_"..Promise."_

\--

Before driving up to Hyunwoo’s house, he makes one final stop at a grocery store. He shows up on Hyunwoo's doorstep holding up a gallon of milk.

 

"I come bringing an offering to the Gods of cereal." He grins, leaning against the doorpost.

 

"Oh my god. Where have you _been_ all my life." Hyunwoo exclaims, pulling Minhyuk inside to kiss him hard on the mouth.

 

They have sex and eat cereal twice before unpacking any of Minhyuk's stuff from his car.

\--

Hyungwon moves into Hoseok's apartment two weeks after the concerts end. Even when he's standing there, in the living room next to Hoseok it feels unreal, like he is going to wake up from this amazing dream any second now.

 

Hyungwon feels bad about leaving his family and Minhyuk behind, but there's no way in hell he would pass up on this opportunity. He didn't even dare dream Hoseok would _notice_ him. If he had told his past self Hoseok would fall in love with him, he would've laughed in his face.

 

It's insane.

It's impossible.

And yet here he is.

\--

As if summoned, the pink haired demon appears in front of their house five minutes later, looking positively hellish. Hyunwoo answers the door.

 

" _Son. Hyunwoo_." Kihyun says, nearly fuming at the mouth.

 

"Hey Kihyun." Hyunwoo replies calmly, unaffected by the demon's stares, which just enrages him more.

 

"I swear if it was up to me I'd kick you out of the band!"

 

Hyunwoo smiles. "Luckily, it's not up to you."

 

"Fuck you Hyunwoo, fuck you and your domestic bliss, I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON CEREAL." Kihyun yells, stalking back to the car. Hoseok waves from the driver's seat.

 

"I better get going before Kihyun spontaneously combusts." Hyunwoo winks at Minhyuk, who has been hiding behind the door for the entire exchange. He plants a kiss on Minhyuk's cheek and swings his (bass)guitar sleeve over his shoulder.

\--

Watching the shows is different now. The band is still just as good as always-- Hyungwon doesn't think he will ever get tired of their music. It's still just as rowdy. Minhyuk is still by his side.

 

But the anxiety he felt is gone. Would Hoseok look at him? Would Hoseok see him? (He will. He will, and he does.)

 

The jealousy is gone, when Hoseok would go backstage with someone else. (Now he knows who he goes home with. He knows, because it's him.)

 

It's different. It's better.

 

Hyungwon wonders if Hoseok misses it sometimes. (If he does, he certainly doesn't show it)

 

He certainly hasn't lost his taste for extravagance. (He still strips on stage and grinds on anything in sight)

 

Off-stage though, Hoseok has truly embraced his domestic side. He has traded in the wild booze-fueled escapades with quiet evenings on the couch, cuddled up under a blanket while watching whatever bad rom-com they can find on Netflix. He cooks Hyungwon dinner (nothing edible, but it's the thought that counts), and brings him sweet little presents to surprise him. (Hoseok's idea of sweet little presents often boil down to sex toys or edible underwear, which is certainly not surprising.)

\--

On the first several tours, Minhyuk and Hyungwon tag along, though no longer as groupies but as official entourage. They get a bigger tour bus, one where each member has a little more privacy, and the manager no longer wants to kill them at every turn.

 

On later tours, Minhyuk and Hyungwon stay home to take care of their children. They watch them on TV, proudly pointing out their husbands (and shielding their eyes when Hoseok starts humping things).

 

When the kids are old enough they get to come to the concerts, stealing the hearts of the fan girls as they dance to their fathers' music.

 

Kihyun finally finds love, and he becomes slightly less demonic (Just slightly). Jooheon and Changkyun come out as a couple, shocking absolutely no one. Their manager, Jaewhan, retires after a long and tiresome career as an underpaid babysitter for five overgrown babies. (He loves them anyway)

 

The band wins a couple more award and remains successful despite the passing of many years. They announce their retirement on their 25th anniversary tour. Hoseok and Hyungwon get their own reality show. Hyunwoo is 40 years old when Blue Moon disbands. Jooheon and Changkyun go into producing. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk disappear off the public radar, enjoying a quiet life with their family.

 

Five years later they do a reunion show, and it sparks a flame in them that hasn't been lit since those days they spent jamming in the basement as teenagers.

 

And they realize something. Their music will never disappear. It exists within them, their loved ones, their children, their grandchildren. It lives on in their fans, and their fans' children and those who come after them.

 

Blue Moon can never die.

 

_It's eternal._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. SO. this last chapter took forever I'm sorry.  
> It's a been a while ride.
> 
> Comments & kudos appreciated. I love you. eat your cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [band/musician] prompt for the MXbingo. I am 3k into this mess already in just one day, r.i.p sanity.  
> Super unbeta'd and written in a questionable state of mind.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and welcome, ilu guys ;w; <3


End file.
